


Tell Me What You Want

by JonStalle



Category: Jane Rizzoli - Fandom, Maura Isles - Fandom, Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonStalle/pseuds/JonStalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey again, new story new fandom. Let me know what you think you can give me feedback via PM or Review. Don't be shy anyways, enjoy! Again rated M for possible future smut. Rizzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Air

  
**Hot Air**

It had been a long day for Detective Jane Rizzoli. Between finding out Hoyt had likely played a hand in the murder of a "released" prisoner, Cavanaugh being an asshole about conducting a search in West-Gate for the Wilson's case from 2005, to the press insinuating that she was not doing her job as a Detective to solve this murder; she had just about had it. Although the Wilson's case was cold the evidence as of late showed a major connection between the two cases the Detective was determined to get to the bottom of it.

_"Eagles, West-Gate, leaves, white velvet—Where are they?"_ Jane mumbled to herself as she paced the floor of her dimly lit apartment. She was at her wits end with this case; she was so exasperated that it made it hard to think. She continued to pace replaying what Hoyt had told her over and over again, trying her hardest to find a deeper meaning to the simple words.

Maura had been trying to review articles as the tall olive skinned woman stalked back and forth wearing tracks into the carpet. The doctor pinched the bridge of her nose attempting to concentrate, between this case and Jane's incessant pacing she was on edge.

_"If you over secrete glucocorticoids you won't be able to think. Just try to relax,"_ she suggested looking up at the tall woman wearing a grey black sleeved baseball raglan and a pair of jogging pants that fit snug to her frame. Maura's breath hitched at the sight. The woman who stood before her was gorgeous even in lounging clothes she was absolutely breathless. Maura tried hard not to stare at that toned ass as the Detective's hips swayed back and forth while she paced.

_"Oh yeah, sure,"_ Jane rasped, _"I know, why don't we take a midnight hot air balloon ride?"_

Maura smiled at the Detective's sarcastic tone, _"I thought it would be a unique experience, okay. Okay, but that's fine. It's alright. You know, just save me a lot of agony and tell me what you want."_ Maura put down her articles and picked up her coffee proceeding to take a sip as she turned her full attention to the Detective.

There was a long pause. Jane was submersed in thought as she looked at Maura. The woman she flirted with daily and had slept with on certain occasions–though not intentional and in the most innocent intentions of the mannerism—had asked her to tell her what it is that she wanted the most for her birthday.

It was undeniable that she was attracted to this woman; she was absolutely beautiful and captivating from the way her honey blonde hair cascaded down to rest on her shoulders, to the cute Google-mouth thing she did, to how those hazel eyes twinkled whenever she looked into them, and that beautiful smile—that was now fading. _Shit_ , Jane hadn't realized she'd been staring.

_"I…u—uh…"_ Jane stuttered nervously.

_"Jane, are you feeling okay?"_ Maura asked as she set her cup down on the coffee table shuffling over to Jane placing the back of her hand to the taller girl's forehead. _"You're not running a fever, but you're flushed. I think you're over thinking this case too much,"_ Maura pulled Jane into a hug rubbing her back attempting to comfort her. Jane's words were still caught somewhere deep within her throat, she could feel Maura's supple breasts pressed against her as well as the warmth of her body and the intoxicating smell of her hair. Jane shuddered, which she was sure Maura had felt, trying not to moan as her senses went into overload. Jane hadn't even realized that she was just standing awkwardly held in Maura's embraced until the short woman pulled back, Jane missed the contact. Maura looked at Jane with embarrassment and confusion written on her face.

Jane swallowed thickly as she tried to speak, _"I—I'm fine."_

Maura looked into Jane's face not utterly convinced of the Detective's state of being.

_"How about we just call it a night, Jane," Maura_ turned to put up the files she had previously been reviewing and packed up her laptop. She then stood and smoothed out her skirt turning to Jane who was still standing in the spot she had been with a very much shaken look on her face. Jane realized she hadn't moved or even much said a word, she attempted to place a stoic expression on her face, _"Y—yeah, okay. I'll walk you to your car."_

The two women reached the Doctor's car, Maura placed her bags on the ground and popped the trunk as she bent over to retrieve the bags Jane couldn't help but stare. Trailing her eyes down from the round firm round mounds below Maura's back and down those shapely legs. Maura's legs looked divine in those heels, her calves toned and very much in shape. _Oh, the things I'd do t—Wait am I really checking her out?_ It wasn't the first time Jane had checked her friend out, but it was the first time it had spurred sexual thoughts. Jane was so engrossed her thoughts that she hadn't realized Maura had finished putting away her bags and had been speaking to her.

She was closer than before Jane could feel the heat emanating from her and smell that intoxicating smell of hers _"Jane?"_ she waved her hand in the Detective's face, _"Hello? Earth to Jane."_

The Detective shook her head, blinking as she looked down at Maura who smiled gently, _"Uh yeah? I'm sorry I zoned out."_

Maura reached up and placed her hands on the side of Jane's face pulling her down to her. Jane's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, half expecting Maura to close the distance and connect her lips to hers.

Maura tilted Jane's head down and kissed her forehead. _"No wonder you don't like hot air balloon rides, there's enough hot air up here,"_ Maura tapped Jane's forehead playfully smiling at the brunette _._ Jane looked down at Maura as she released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. _"Wait…"_ Jane cocked her eyebrow smirking at Maura, _"did you just make a funny?"_ Maura blushed smiling sheepishly at Jane.

The doctor stepped to the driver's side of the car getting in, _"Jane, promise me you'll get some rest,"_ she admonished the tall girl seriously.

_"Yeah, yeah,"_ Jane gave Maura a playful smile causing her cheeks to dimple. Maura loved that smile. They said their goodbyes and she watched as the tall gorgeous woman walked back into her building before driving off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

** Birthday Wishes **

* * *

The last week had been pure hell for the Det., as the case was slowly winding down she had received a call from the prison holding Hoyt saying that he wished to see her one last time to give her some information. She beat herself up constantly for falling for it, for letting him hurt Maura. He'd stunned the blonde woman and attempted to slit her throat with a scalpel, that's when the Det. completely lost it gaining the upper hand on the crooked guard who had been attempting to keep her subdued.  _That bastard_ , she thought as her fists clenched reflexively. He'd made her feel vulnerable for the last time she'd killed him.  _It's over, finally_.

This wasn't how the Detective had been expecting to spend her birthday; apparently her mother had called off the surprise party at the Robber since no one was there when Jane showed up, she had secretly been looking forward to it. It would be the perfect something to distract her from the week she'd been having, Hoyt, and Maura.  _Maura_ , she thought as gripped the steering wheel. The Detective didn't know what to do about her situation, after almost losing Maura Jane couldn't handle the thought of not having her in her life, even more so not telling her how she really felt.

Jane trudged up the stairs to her apartment with her body undeniably sore,  _I'm getting too old for this shit._ Thoughts of a relaxing shower and warm bed taunted her as she keyed open the door of the dark apartment and flicked on the lights.

**_"SURPRISE!"_ **

The Detective nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden outburst,  _"God, almighty. JEEZ!"_ Jane let out as she breathed in calming herself. She took in the smiling faces and the…pony decorations.  _Ma really took what I said seriously_ , she thought herself smiling.

_"I looked everywhere for My Pretty Pony, I hope this is okay,"_  Angela Rizzoli explained searching her daughters face for approval, causing Frost and Frankie to chuckle.

_"It's fantastic Ma, thank you,"_  Jane smiled as she walked toward the bar in the kitchen as Maura handed her a beer.  _Even after all that happened today she's still so gorgeous_.

Jane noticed Maura tipping her own beer to her lips,  _"Wow, Dr. Finicky drinking beer out of a can?"_

_"And a lot of it after today,"_ Maura added jokingly, quickly adding,  _"Although I can taste the Aluminum."_

Jane laughed and wondered how the woman could continue to have such a happy demeanor after something like what happened today with Hoyt, it was that—that she loved about her. It made her seem, innocent. Jane admired that.

Jane's smile faded as she took on a more serious tone her voice low and raspy,  _"Well, I got my wish Hoyt's dead."_

_"A gift to the world, Happy Birthday Jane,"_  Korsak replied sincerely as Frankie pulled her into a strong embrace.

When they separated he thrust an envelope toward his older sister,  _"Hey, Happy Birthday sis."_

Jane eyed the enveloped and opened it her eyes scanning over the paper as she read,  _"You got a 96 on your exam? Oh yeah you really bombed it,"_ she finished sarcastically smirking as she hit him in the chest lightly.

_"Well, he had a pretty good tutor,"_  Korsak boasted as he puffed out his chest.

_"Why you taking all the credit,"_  Frost interjected,  _"I'm the one who taught him everything he knows. Huh?"_

Frankie and Frost shook hands smiling while Korsak rolled his eyes,  _"Psh."_

Maura handed Jane a polka dotted box with a loving smile,  _"I got this for you."_

_"Oh Maura you shouldn't have,"_  Jane said as she returned the same smile while she opened the box and inspected its contents. The detective pulled out a pair of funky looking shoes,  _"Gee Maura, really you SHOULDN'T HAVE."_ Jane joked playfully as the two laughed causing Angela to sternly reprimand the brunette _, "Young lady that is not how you thank someone for getting you a gift. I'm sorry Dr. Isles I raised her better than this, but somewhere down the line they just stop listening, you know."_

Neither girl was really paying attention to the mother as she walked off further into the kitchen to get the food mumbling something about ungrateful daughters and pretty ponies. Everyone else was either socializing or stuffing their faces.

_"Thanks Maura for the, uh, driving shoes,"_  Jane looked at the shoes then up at Maura with a nervous smile.

_"Racing shoes,"_  Maura corrected,  _"They're fully lined with fire resistant DuPont Nomex."_

Jane nodded still uncertain in the honey blonde's choice of gift as she spoke, _"Uh yeah, I need these…because…um…."_ On cue Maura handed the brunette an envelope that she then hurriedly opened.  _"Racing school?"_  Jane was obviously surprised,  _"You're sending me to racing school!"_

Jane couldn't hide her excitement as Maura began to explain,  _"Well, My little pony's highest speed is 40 miles per hour, while the Lamborghini Murcielago LP640's high speed is 211."_  Before the ME could get her whole sentence out Jane had pulled her into a tight embrace,  _"Thank you, Maura."_

_"That's not all,"_  Maura whispered into Jane's ear her warm breath caressing the shell of it causing Jane's breath to hitch as she fought back a moan,  _"My house tomorrow night at ten. Don't be late."_  They pulled away from each other realizing the hug had lasted a bit longer than necessary; Jane blushed as she nodded her head in agreement.

The little get together had come to an end both Maura and Angela had stayed behind to help the Birthday girl clean up. After Jane said her goodbyes to her mother, who informed the doctor that'd she'd be waiting in the car, the two girls were finally alone for the first time all night.

"Maura we need to t—," Jane was silenced by Maura well-Manicured finger pressed to her lips.

Jane found herself releasing a breath that she wasn't aware that she'd been holding; she swallowed as her eyes searched the shorter woman's face. Maura traced Jane's soft lips with her finger then as her other hand gripped the bottom of Jane's shirt as she pulled her closer closing the distance between the two.

_"I know Jane, I know, "_  their eyes met in a silent dance as Maura closed the distance, placing a feather light kiss on the Detective's soft lips.

Jane didn't move; she was stunned her heart was beating out of control. Jane felt Maura pull away immediately missing the contact. Maura was nervous, had she pushed the envelope too soon? She was reassured in her actions as the Detective gripped her by the waist pulling her closer crushing her lips to hers as her back lightly hit the door. Maura moved her hands up into the messy dark tresses gripping them deepening the kiss as Jane's hands cupped her supple ass squeezing it in return. Maura whimpered into the kiss causing Jane to moan,  _"Mmm."_  Soon oxygen became an issue, they pulled away breathing hard staring each other in the eyes. Jane was the first to speak shaking her head as she came out of her stupor, " _So tomorrow at ten?"_

Maura nodded in confirmation,  _"Don't be late."_

Jane leaned in for another kiss but received another soft finger to the lips,  _"Ah, ah, ah save that for tomorrow. Besides your mother's waiting on me."_

With that the ME left the arms of the Detective and was gone, leaving the brunette alone with her thoughts.


End file.
